An Unexpected Love
by dwarvanman
Summary: A story about an Argonian falling in love with a Nord!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim nor am I a partner with them either. This is just a short story that I thought up while coming up with more Ideas for the other stories. I hope you like it. I won't make this disclaimer very long so... Enjoy!_

An Unexpected Love

By: Dwarvanman

As word spreads through the land of Tamriel that the dragonborn would be settling down and get married, all of the young women of Skyrim dress them selves properly in a chance to become the dragonborn's bride. Except for one young lady, Ysolda of Whiterun. As she tended to her morning duties around the inn her long time friend Nazeem walked through the wooden door. "Ah, Ysolda. I'm surprised you aren't going to try to become the dragonborn's bride." Nazeem said. "Oh, Nazeem. Why would he even choose me. I'm not even worthy enough. Besides I have to much to around the inn." Ysolda said a little sad. It was true that Ysolda did own the inn. From gathering enough money from trading with the caravans that passed by, she was able to buy the inn off of Helga.

Over at Lakeview Manor The dragonborn was just arising from his bed and stumbled to the wash basin. His name was Demetri, he was a six foot 9 inch Argonian male. Very young and full of zeal. He splashed some water onto his face then spoke to his steward Sven. "Sven, I don't understand why all of these women want to marry me. There is only woman that I would die for, but if I leave this house I would be berated with women, and I don't want to hurt any of them." Demetri said confused. "Demetri, didn't you have a secret escape rout through the cellar?" Sven asked "I did, but that last dragon attack ended up closing up the tunnel for good." Demetri added on. "What about Odahviing, can't you summon him to get you away from here?" Sven asked. "That is a good Idea, Sven. But the crowd would follow me to Whiterun." Demetri said with sadness in his voice. "What if you traveled to Markarth, or waited till tonight to travel under the cover of night fall." Sven said trying to cheer up Demetri. "You're right, Sven. Under the cover of night I will be able to sneak away to Whiterun, so I won't run into the mob of women."

And so he waited. For the past few hours before the sun went down, Ysolda was cleaning the tavern for her khajiit friends from the caravans. Ever since the dragonborn went and held the treaty of peace in the Gray Beards fortress on Highrothgar, he was able to convince the Jarls of of Skyrim to let them into the cities so they can purchase a house and start their own businesses. But the khajiit's stayed to their tradition of having a traveling caravan. As Ysolda was cleaning the inn, Mikael was tuning his lute. "Wow Ysolda, you have some important guest's coming over?" Mikael said chuckling to him self. "Very funny Mikael, just remember. If you say anything insulting, you're out of a job." Ysolda said warning him but in sweet sounding voice. Mikael just nodded and continued to tune his lute. Two hours passed and the sun had finally set when the khajiit's finally made it to the tavern. As they walked through the door Mikael was playing _"Ragnar the Red"_ "Ah young one, you have made you ma and pa proud. You have done it." Ahkari said astonished. "Thank you Ahkari. I'm glad you could make it. Where are the others?" Ysolda asked. "The other caravan leaders could not make. And my group is packing for our next route, for we leave after tonight." Ahkari said. "Oh, I hope you have a safe journey. Would you like mead or a bottle of spiced wine?" Ysolda asked. "I would like to share a bottle of spiced wined with you." Ahkari. Said. And the two sat down to talk about what had happened in the month.

Back at Lakeview Manor Demetrious was just now leaving his house and under the cover of nightfall, just as Sven said, was able to sneak to Whiterun. He wore a disguise that was an apprentice robe with an apprentice hood. He wore it to keep people from noticing him. It took him about thirty minutes until he made it to his destination. Inside the inn, Ysolda and Kahviing were sharing a bottle of spiced wine. "So how has your business been going, youngling?" Kahviing asked. "It's been different. Not like trading with people on the street. Have the Nords been treating your people well?" Ysolda asked putting down her cup. "It has been hard. Some of the Nords trust us, then there are the ones that despise us." Kahviing said with a little bit of sadness in her voice. After she finished speaking Demetrious walked into the inn. He sat down at the counter next to Kahviing. Ysolda looked at him with a smile and said, "Hmm, from the college of Winterhold I see. Doing some trading with the court wizard?" "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Demetrious tiredly. "So what could I get you?" Ysolda asked. "I'll take some Argonian ale." Demetrious said. Ysolda went around back to grab a bottle of a famous ale loved by all Argonians. When she came back she was surprised to see the Dragonborn standing next to the fire pit talking to Kahviing.

Ysolda tried to speak but stuttered a little as she said, "D… Demetrious. What are you doing here?" "I'm here to ask you to marry me. I know this kind of lame and I didn't have a speech prepared, but all I can say is; will you be my wife until the day I die." Demetrious said holding out the amulet of Mara to show that he not only available but interested in her. Ysolda was at a loss for words, she didn't know how to react, eventually Kahviing spoke up and said, "Kiss him you fool, this is a once in a life time opportunity." So that's what the couple did. As they walked outside they kissed under the moon lit sky, then started off to Riften so that they could have their wedding. It took the couple several days to get to the chapel of Mara, the two were always there for each other the whole way there. As they went inside they were greeted by the preacher that would act as the person to marry the two. Demetrious spoke to the preacher and handed him the 250 golden septims to have a wedding at the chapel. The wedding would be held tomorrow, so Demetrious set off to buy the nicest clothes he could afford while Ysolda went to rent a room at the inn.

Night quickly passed into morning as the couple went to the temple of Mara. As they stepped inside Demetrious was greeted by all of the jarls of Skyrim, along with some of his closest friends from Solthstien. While Ysolda was greeted by some old of hers from when she was a child, along with the Kahjit caravan leaders that got her started on her career. So the two walked to the podium and the preacher gave a speech about the history of Mara, and the love in Skyrim that she has given. And to end the ceremony he gave the newlywed couple two rings to show that they were now married. Once they were married and Ysolda put her ring on, she turned to Demetrious and said sweetly and filled with joy, "Well, I guess were married. Now we just need a place to live, you could always stay with me if you want." "Don't worry honey, we can live at my house on Lakeview Manor." Demetrious said with happiness. So the two departed and that was a start of a beautiful relationship, they supported each other through thick and thin. They went on many adventures and saw many new places and met many new people. As they grew into their old age, the two decided to settle down and raise children of their own. They had a son named Gregory and a daughter names Emilia. And so we close from the couple and continue with our lives.

**The End**

**Thank you all for reading. I'm sorry if when you see my Other stories you see the Character Zackariah a lot. I'm trying to use different characters lately and so far it's not turning out so well. Any way this was my first short story and I thought it would be good to take a classy story and put my own twist on it. So follow me to become a dwarf today. Note: We understand that you, nor us are shorter than the average human size and we do not mean to offend anyone, we just couldn't come up with a better name for our followers. :)**


End file.
